


Lunchtime Choice

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Lunchtime Choice

Having forgotten that the typing pool girls had a set lunch time, Illya found the commissary was packed full when he entered. Normally, he would’ve left, and come back later, but it had been hours since he’d last eaten. After getting his food, he scanned the room for a spare seat. About three quarters of the tables had an empty seat. Many of the women noticed him searching and several chairs were pulled out for him.

Not wishing to upset any of them, he smiled, nodded his thanks to them all, and headed off to eat lunch in his office.


End file.
